


No One Grieves Alone

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mothers Day, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's Day is a bad day for the pack overall. After all, there's only one mother left among them all. But the way they deal with it, well none of them are without a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Grieves Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on Mother's day but I forgot cause I'm stupid so here you guys go.  
> This was prompted to me by one of my friends who wanted to see my take on how the pack deals with mother's day.

“Good morning!” Scott sang as he and Isaac entered Melissa’s room. “Happy mother’s day!”

Ms. McCall looked at her son, yawning loudly. “What’s this?”

“Breakfast in bed.” Scott grinned, holding the tray of food up.

“Don’t worry.” Isaac said, coming in and catching the silverware as it slid of the tray, smiling. “I cooked it so it’s not awful.”

“I resent that!” Scott exclaimed, he tried looking annoyed but he was still grinning.

“You haven’t made me breakfast in bed since you were little.” Melissa said, smiling as she sat up to accept the tray Scott placed on her lap.

“It’s my fault.” Isaac said quietly, blushing a little. “I uh never got to do this for my mom and when Scott found out…”

“I insisted that we had to make it for you!” Scott said happily. “Well at first I suggested Derek cause he’s such a mother but Isaac said he’d rather make it for you.”

Melissa smiled. “Well thank you. Both of you.” She said the second sentence smiling at Isaac. He may not be hers by blood but ever since he moved in with them during the alpha pack fight he’s been her son. Even now, after moving back in with Derek at his new apartment he’s still hers and she’s happy to see him today. Of all days this is a day to be with family.

 

Across town Derek Hale was standing on the grass in front of his old house. He stared at the burnt out ruins, trying not to cry. It was mother’s day. His mom’s second favorite day of the year, after Christmas. He and his siblings used to make a huge breakfast for the whole family that morning and did all the chores that needed doing while Talia had the day off to rest and relax at home. It was one of the only days of the year she refused to do any business, pack or human world. When all the work was done the whole family sat together in the living room and watched movies. Derek could remember back to the last mother’s day he had with his mom before the fire. Kate had been pissed at him because she wanted to go up to the ridge and spend the day together, meaning fucking, but Derek had refused. He could remember his exact words to her. ‘I love you Kate but she’s my mom and I will always love her more.’ She hadn’t liked that much. But he hadn’t cared then and he cared even less now. He fell to his knees and bowed his head.

“I’m sorry Mom.” He whispered. “I’m so so sorry.” Tears were streaming down his face now. “I’m sorry for betraying you. For killing you.” He knelt there in silence, crying, for a long time before getting back to his feet and wiping his face. “I’m sorry Mom. I truly am. But I need to go visit someone else today, but know that everything’s okay. The pack is safe and so is the town. Everything’s okay now. We’re all safe. And I still miss you every day. I will never forget you. And I’ll see you next time.” Derek turned his back on the burnt out ruins of the place he once called home and walked into the forest.

 

At the edge of town there was another boy, in his childhood home, crying for his lost mother. Stiles was on the floor of his room, leaning against his bed. Tears were streaming down his face as he stared at the photo frame he was holding out in front of him. His elbows were propped on his bent knees and the sleeves of his plaid button up had wet spots already from where he’d wiped his eyes. He was just sitting there, staring at the picture in front of him, crying. The picture was of a woman with his hair, moles, and smile holding a giant teddy bear in her arms, grinning over the top of it.

“I miss you mom.” He whispered. “Dad misses you too. Even if he won’t let himself. He’s working a double shift so he doesn’t have time to think about you. I guess I’m not as lucky. All the supernatural shit calmed down just in time for the worst month of our lives. Too much shit has happened in May and this of all months is one I wish we had stuff to deal with. At least then I wouldn’t have time to think about how much I miss you.” Stiles stopped as his voice broke on the words ‘miss you’ and took a couple deep breaths before continuing. “I miss you Mom. God I miss you. Even know I can hear that beep of that stupid machine. I can hear the doctor’s scrambling and trying to help you and that man’s voice as he called your death time but over all of it is that stupid beep. It’s all I can hear today.” He fell silent after saying that, staring at the picture. His phone buzzed on the floor next to him and he grabbed it. He read the text and then smiled softly. He looked at the picture, tears starting to stop flowing as he smiled at his mom. “Hey mom. I’m sorry but I’ve gotta go. There’s something I need to go do. Don’t worry, it’s nothing dangerous. Everyone’s still safe and okay but this is something I need to do. I’m doing what I know you’d want me to do and not spend the whole day crying about you. I miss you every day but I’ve gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.”

Stiles got to his feet, set the picture frame on his dresser, and traced a finger along the edge of the bear with a sad smile on his face before grabbing his phone, his keys, and his wallet and leaving his room.

 

In the center of town a girl sits alone in her apartment. She’s on the couch in her living room, sitting cross legged on one end, staring at a picture on the wall. Tears were shining in her eyes as she spoke.

“Hey mom.” Allison said quietly. “It’s been a while since I did this but I guess I had to come to term with a few things. Like finding out Kate killed Derek’s family in cold blood and broke the code doing it. And you trying to kill Scott. And Gerard trying to kill everyone.” Allison gave a humorless laugh. “Our families pretty fucked up when I think about it.” She sighed, wiping her eyes. “I do miss you though. Even though you were a bit too ruthless for my tastes you were still my mother. And I still love you. And I miss you just as much as Dad does. I doubt he’ll ever show it but I hear him sometimes. Crying in his room when he thinks I’m asleep. There have been days when I’ve hated you for everything you did but this is not one of those days. I miss you Mom. Quite a lot.”

Allison’s phone buzzed and she picked it up from the cushion, smiling as she read the text.

“I’m sorry mom but there’s someone I need to go see. So I have to go now. I’ll talk to you later though.” Allison smiled sadly at her mother’s picture and unfolded herself from the couch, quickly grabbing her purse and leaving.

 

Stiles pulled up at the park and got out. He spotted Allison getting out of her car and waited for her. She joined him, smiling.

“Derek texted you too?” She asked.

Stiles nodded.  “What’s he doing?”

Allison shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out.”

They walked together in silence towards where Derek had asked them to meet him. They both knew that the other was most likely having a bad day missing their mother but both also knew that neither wanted to talk about it. So they didn’t speak at all as they walked towards the clearing Derek told them to meet at.

When they reached there they were a bit shocked. A huge picnic was set up in the clearing and Derek was standing across from them, smiling slightly.

“Derek?” Allison said, shock in her voice.

“I didn’t think we should spend the day alone.” Derek explained quietly.

“So he called me.” Ms. McCall said, smiling as she stepped from the trees, Scott and Isaac behind her.

“Melissa?” Stiles asked, smiling as he figured it out.

“Out of all of you I’m the only mother left.” Melissa said, smiling. “I’m not just Scott’s mom. I’m the pack’s mom too.”

Stiles and Allison ran across the clearing and fell into her arms, crying again.

“Are dads allowed to join this party to or just moms?” Chris’s voice called out.

Stiles and Allison let go of Melissa and turned to see their dads stepping from the trees. Both of them ran to their dads and held on tight.

“No one should grieve alone.” Derek said. “And none of us will.”


End file.
